Delena Fanfic
by Haruka Moon 19
Summary: Its after Elena is a vampire and she knows she has changed.


Elena stood on WickeryBridge, the place where her parents had died...the place where she died. She could feel her breath catch in her throat and tears stream down her cheeks. Now she was a danger to everyone. Even her own brother had decided she was an enemy. Once again the Elena everyone knew had died. Worst of all she had let Stefan down, he needed her but she just wasn't the girl he had fallen for.

She looked around and down beneath the calm waves soothed her. She could hear distant foot steps and hoped that it wasn't a person because at current she hungry. She touched her neck and realized that once life had flown through her and she had dreams to accomplish. Now she was an animated corpse walking the earth, an abomination to her brother.

From behind she felt comforting arms slip around her body and she could breathe much easier. She clung on realizing that it was Damon. In this crazy mess he was the only stable things, the person that got her through the day. She turned to look at his face and tried a weak smile.

"Let's get you home" Damon said looking concerned.

Elena glared at him with wide eyes, "I think that Stefan hates me and Jeremy too. I failed them; I can't be who they want me to be."

Damon looked her in the eye, "Then don't be. At the end of the day what matters is being who you want to be even if others don't agree. Even if I don't..."

Elena smiled weakly again and let him take her in his arms. "I know vampires are strong but just for effect I should take you to our home."

Elena looked confused, "By our home do you mean the Salvatore's or you and I?"

Damon winked at her, "I think you know what I mean."

Elena seemed a bit on edge, "Do you really think we should. I just dumped Stefan and made him leave his own home. Should I..."

Damon bit his lip, "I told you to do what you want and only what you want. If you don't want to we don't have to, but not for Stefan's sake."

Elena thought it over as they passed the dark night scenery. She tried to make herself slow down. At this rate Damon would have all of her before she could think it over. She closed her eyes and searched for the answer in her heart. She wanted Damon; she wanted to be with him.

Elena smiled, "Okay, but we have to do this the right way. I'm getting my stuff first."

Damon looked at her as if she was insane, "What about Jeremy, didn't you bring all the stuff you needed?"

Elena didn't want him to worry, "I only need to go to the store to get some stuff. And it happens to be on the way to your house." She blinked with cute innocent eyes that made him fall for her.

Damon smirked, "Okay for you my warrior princess we shall go to the store. But I don't want to be in there long."

Elena almost kissed him but decided that he would have to work for it.

The store was lit up like a Christmas house but there were few people in sight. Damon grabbed a cart and pushed it manly like. "You sure you don't want to talk about your break-up" he said in a soft tone.

Elena motioned for him to push on. "I just want to forget it. The old Elena loved Stefan and would do anything to be with him. I'm not her anymore; Stefan can't accept this version of me. I'm ready to move on. Damon I love you. I only worry that Stefan will never be able to let that girl go."

Damon smiled as they passed into the produce isle. "Should I make dinner" he said with a sly smile.

Elena remembered the times when Stefan was gone when he would help her cook. He wasn't as good at it as Stefan but he did have a knack with flavor. She nodded and chose some tomatoes. "Italian..."

Damon seemed to think it was sexy. "I can cook pasta the Salvatore way."

Elena laughed, "You mean the Damon Salvatore way..." She didn't want to think about anything other than him tonight.

When they made it back home Elena helped Damon in the kitchen and watched him dance around with the canned goods. She laughed lightly and realized that when she was around him she was actually happy. She tried to hide her obviously joyous smile as he mixed the sauce.

"Hand me the garlic love" he said with a smile. Elena laughed as she did so loving the puns vampires could use.

Damon dipped a finger into the sauce and tasted it. She watched the red coloration on his pale skin and two things happened. One she was turned on and wanted him more than anything. Secondly she realized that she was a vampire too, a hungry one.

Damon seemed to sense her apprehension and pulled her towards the front door. "You need food" he said worried.

Elena shook her head. "I don't want to eat off of anyone. I wish I didn't have to..."

Damon tried to get her to see sense, "But nothing worked, you couldn't even keep me down." He touched her forehead and hoped she was okay.

Elena stormed back into the kitchen. "I am determined to make this our night. You only live once, or twice I guess." She placed her hands on her dark wash jeans and it made Damon think of her hips.

After dinner Elena changed into her PJ's and climbed into Damon's bed. She wasn't certain if she wanted anything to happen. One thing she did know was that Damon turned her on. It wasn't just his good looks or charm. It was his caring heart and the way that he accepted all of her and all the parts to her.

She remembered the night that she had hosted a dinner with Stefan. When she was talking to Damon about her old life he had told her to quit cheerleading so that she could pursue her new dreams, to burry the old her.

Now she had to do the same thing all over again and it hurt but Damon was by her side. She fiddled with her daylight ring and watched the maroon curtains blow in the wind. She only hoped that Damon could get her through this. She was so lost that without him she felt like she would fall apart like glass.

Quickly Damon entered the room looking happy and the smile on his face made his eyes glow. His looks made Elena's heart thump. She sat up in bed and tried to look calmer.

Damon came to her side and then kissed her passionately. She almost caved under his fiery passion. Being with Damon was helping her put the piece back together and motivating her to become someone new.

As he pulled her into his lips again and toyed with her legs she felt all the stress and worry about being a vampire wash away. For once her emotions were heightened in a good way and her new skills came in handy.

Damon led her along and before long she was able to play with him. She scraped her nails down his back as he went for her and it left her feeling like she was immortal. She realized that given the circumstances she most likely was.

Elena lay in Damon's arms after they finished. She looked into his kind eyes and said, "Thank you for everything Damon."

He brushed hair from her eyes, "No, thank you. I think you saved us all. That's the one thing about you that will never change. You have a strong hea


End file.
